


More Than Just Dad for the Holidays

by TeddyBearTy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Future AU, Gen, M/M, Mondo and Chihiro being good friends, Mondo and Taka being a cute couple, Takes place 5 years after 78 graduated, ishimondo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyBearTy/pseuds/TeddyBearTy
Summary: Chihiro usually spends the Christmas holiday with his dad. They don't do anything festive, they just enjoy each others company. However this year, two of Chihiro's closest friends decide to spend the season with him!
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Fujisaki Taichi, Fujisaki Chihiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Fujisaki Chihiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Owada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro & Owada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	More Than Just Dad for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story on the 23rd and forgot to post it on Christmas! Whoops!
> 
> Hope you all like this late Christmas gift~!

Chihiro sighed as he typed away on his computer.

Today was Christmas morning and like normal, he was working on programs instead of relaxing. He was free from work until tomorrow so some would think that now would be a great chance as any to catch up on some sleep for the day. But no, he wasn’t doing that.

Granted, he was fine with unwinding later when his dad came over. The two would just sit around and talk about their big or small projects. They would also order some KFC or make something small for dinner and maybe watch a movie. Nothing extravagant was necessary for either of them on the holidays.

Just having his dad around was enough.

Chihiro yawned after he finished a few more lines of code. He then stretched and cracked his knuckles mindlessly. He then glanced at the digital clock by his bed.

Ten AM. Plenty of time left in the day. And plenty of time until his father stopped by.

He licked his lips as he pressed on typing, adjusting his glasses slightly as he worked. It didn’t take long for Chihiro to drown out the world and give all of his attention to his work. It had been a normal thing for him to do, even when he was younger.

Soon, there was a knock at his front door.

He didn’t really hear it at first. It went by so quickly that the programmer must have missed it. He was about to shrug it off and go back to work when the knock sounded again, this time louder and more insistent.

He let out a soft sigh before taking off his glasses and peered out the window to see who was there. He was surprised to see a certain pompadour.

“Mondo…?” Chihiro raised an eyebrow. “What’s he doing here...?”

He put on his slippers, tied his messy hair into a quick ponytail and ran downstairs. As the third knock rang out, the programmer opened the entrance and smiled at the biker.

“Hey Mondo! Merry Christm-”

“There ya are Chihiro~!” he chimed, nabbing the shorter man and ruffling his hair with a playful noogie. “The fuck took ya so long?!”

“Oh you know…” he mumbled underneath his friend’s cold jacket sleeve. “Laying in bed...certain  _ not _ working…!”

“Ya better not be! It’s Christmas!” he let Chihiro go as the programmer looked around with a raised eyebrow.

“Where’s Taka?”

“Getting stuff for dinner. Couldn’t go with ‘im cause he didn’t want me sneaking snacks into the shoppin’ cart...again.”

Chihiro chuckled. “Well, come on in. Make yourself at home.”

Mondo nodded in thanks as he took off his jacket and snow covered boots. Once it was just him in his socks, he headed to the couch and stretched his whole body onto it. He moaned in relief before snagging the remote and flipping through the channels. Chihiro then headed over to him.

“Don’t make yourself  _ too _ comfortable. Where am I going to sit?”

“Dunno…” he mumbled before turning to the other man. “How’ve ya been?”

“Fine fine…”

“Ya got everyone’s Christmas cards and gifts in the mail?”

“Yeah.”

Everyone from their class was so busy during this time of year. Whether it was because they had things to do out of the country or they were just sticking with family, there wasn’t a lot of time for them to come together during the holidays. Even so, they still took some time out of their hectic schedules to send gifts to their former classmates.

“Byakuya keeps sending out hundreds of thousands of yen like it’s candy on Halloween.” Mondo noted. “Keeps making Taka nervous seein’ all that money.”

Chihiro nodded. “I still can’t believe he lets people from his staff personally deliver the mail to us.”

“Maybe he keeps forgettin’ the postal system exists…”

“Or maybe…” his eyes widened. “He really cares about us…?”

They looked at one another before uttered a loud “Nah!” and laughing.

“What else ya get Chi?” the biker asked.

“Let’s see...I got a lot of Christmas money and cards from Sayaka, Celeste, Kyoko, Junko, Mukuro, Byakuya and Leon. Hifumi gave me a free poster and some laptop stickers, Makoto got me a new laptop bag, Hiro gave me a whole box of Tarot cards, Hina and Sakura got me a coffee maker, Taka got me a box of ties, Toko gave me a sign copy of her newest novel and you got me…”

“An elliptical.” Mondo finished.

“That I have to put together…”

“It’s ta help you get in shape kid.” he poked Chihiro’s slightly chubby stomach. “You’re starting to get fat from sitting in the house all day!”

Chihiro pouted. “I’m sure if Taka got fat, you wouldn’t buy him exercise equipment…”

“You’re right I wouldn’t because he already would’ve had that taken care of.”

“You’re not my dad…”

“That changes today! Hand over the documents!”

“My dad’s still alive!”

They laughed and talked for a little while longer before Chihiro blinked in realization. He then asked.

“Hey Mondo, why aren’t you and Taka spending the holiday with Mr. Ishimaru?”

“Well, the old man told us that he’ll be on patrol today and that we can have a little dinner with him over the weekend. Taka was fine with it and is probably buyin’ stuff for that as we speak.”

“W-wait! I just realized- You’re making dinner for  _ me _ ?!”

Mondo rolled his eyes as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. “Of course we are! I’m here, Taka’s out gettin’ groceries! We’re having dinner at your place!”

“But why so...early?”

“There’s a lotta layers ta cooking Chihiro. You’ll understand when you’re older.”

“I’m older than you!”

Seconds later, the doorbell chimed. Mondo’s eyes widened in bewilderment as Chihiro went to get the door.

“Since when did you have a fuckin’ doorbell?!” the biker exclaimed.

The programmer ignored him and proceeded to open the door for Kiyotaka, whose arms were stuffed with groceries. Mondo immediately rushed over to his husband and helped him with the bag.

“Ya got anymore out there?”

“Nope! It’s all taken care of!” Taka said with a satisfied smile before pecking Mondo on the cheek. “Thank you dear.”

“Anytime.” he winked before heading into the kitchen.

“Chihiro!” he hugged the programmer. “How have you been?”

“Good.”

“I would love to talk more but I have to prepare dinner! We can talk over the meal, alright?”

“Of course!”

Taka nodded, taking off his jacket and shoes before slipping on sandals and heading into the kitchen. Chihiro watched him go and noticed Mondo coming out of the mentioned room with a bag of chips.

He sighed. So much for his relaxing afternoon alone.

* * *

“Something smells really good in here!”

Chihiro smiled sheepishly as his father Taichi walked through the door. He grinned at his son before looking around and noticed Mondo and Taka sitting on the couch and putting something in the oven respectively.

“Yeah...my friend Taka’s making dinner.” the younger programmer explained. “You remember him and Mondo, right?”

“Merry Christmas Mr. Fujisaki.” Mondo greeted with a smile.

“Hello Mr. Fujisaki!” Taka exclaimed after he had washed his hands. He approached the older male and shook his hand. “Merry Christmas!”

“Thank you…” he nodded. “Merry Christmas to you too!”

“Hey, you got Chi’s papers?” Mondo asked. “We’re adoptin’ him.”

Taichi laughed while Chihiro glared jokingly at Mondo. Taka meanwhile approached his husband and put his arms around him with a smile.

“We’re not doing that Mondo.” Taka chuckled. “If we’re taking care of Chihiro, then who’s gonna take care of our puppy?”

Mondo raised an eyebrow. “We don’t have a- Wait!” he cried, jumping up and down on the couch like a kid. “Are you serious?!”

“Merry Christmas honey~!” he pulled out his phone and showed a picture of a tiny Maltese pup. “I was going to go get her after this to surprise you but I guess-”

Mondo cut him off, squeezing his husband into a hug and twirling him around. “Thank you thank you thank youuuu~!” he then proceeded to kiss Taka all over his face. “This is the best Christmas everrr!!”

Both Fujisakis laughed at the display before turning to one another. “Are they sure  _ I’m _ the child?” Chihiro whispered to his dad.

Taichi chuckled some more.

Eventually, the couple ended their embrace. Taka then turned to the other men. “Dinner is just about ready and dessert should be done in the next five minutes.”

“Hell yeah! Can’t wait!” Mondo pumped his fists.

“Same here…” Chihiro agreed. “I’ve been smelling this food for hours…”

“And soon, you will be smelling sponge cake~!” Taka chimed, heading back into the kitchen. “Mondo, mind helping me set the table?”

“Will do babe~!” he replied, following his lover.

The younger programmer blinked. “W-wait, you guys don’t want me to help set the table?”

“Chihiro, you barely get this luxury. You’re always working all the time…” Taka said, sitting the smaller man down at the table with Taichi following.

“You two work a lot too.”

“Well even then, we always have a warm meal on the table. You’re always stuffing yourself with fast food and instant meals.” he patted Chihiro on the head. “Let us help you. And you as well Mr. Fujisaki.”

“I guess there’s no reason to complain.” Taichi smiled, turning to his son. “Right Hiro?”

“I guess not…” Chihiro nodded before giving his friend a kind grin. “Thank you Taka.”

“Yes, thank you Kiyotaka.”

“It’s no trouble!” he beamed.

Mondo pouted. “I help too ya know…”

Soon, the table was set with plates and food. Everyone split the meal amongst themselves and talked about the little things going on in their lives. Taka getting a recent promotion, Mondo just being giddy over his new puppy and then shifting to the talk on him building a house, Chihiro working on a special present for his cousin Chiaki as well as some other big programs he was pitching to big companies.

The table had been filled with laughter and smiles as they dove into their food. And as soon as dinner and dessert had concluded, Chihiro had felt the fullest he had ever been in a long while.

As he laid on the couch fading in and out of sleep, his friends approached him in a hug.

“We will see you soon Chihiro~!” Taka hummed.

“I’ll send you a shitton of pictures of lil Charlie!” Mondo added. “When we get her settled at home, of course.”

“Alright...thanks for dinner guys.” Chihiro sighed. “I love you.”

They squeezed and chimed “We love you too.” before making their way out the door, saying goodbye to Taichi as they did.

Once they were gone, Chihiro shifted a little on the couch so his dad could sit.

“Man…” Taichi sighed. “I didn’t have that much food made for me since the last Christmas we had with your mother…”

Chihiro hummed in agreement.

“I don’t think I can make it to my car…” he sighed. “Mind if I spend the night? I’ll be outta your hair first thing in the morning!”

“Take your time out Dad.” his son replied. “You know you can stay as long as you need to. You know where the guest room is.”

“Thanks.” he planted a light kiss on his son’s temple as he rose. “Good night Chihiro. Love you.”

“I love you too.”

“And Merry Christmas…” he hummed as he walked up the stairs.

As the motion detecting lights and TV turned off, Chihiro drifted off to sleep knowing that today was filled with good friends and delicious food. And yeah, this truly was a Christmas to remember.


End file.
